<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What does he see in you? by bre_ezze76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343780">What does he see in you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76'>bre_ezze76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Discrimination, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I guess I was bored, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Protective Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadowhunter insults Magnus and makes him feel insecure about his and Alec's relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What does he see in you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language so there might be spelling errors in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been an exhausting day. Magnus has been at the institute helping the shadowhunters catch a demon for the last few hours. 

</p><p>"I'm gonna head home honey, " Magnus announced in an exhausted tone

</p><p>"Okay, I still have some work to do but I'll see you there." Alec said, kissing the warlock on his forehead.</p><p>Magnus was on his way out the institute when he got a message. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. It was from Catarina. </p><p><em><strong>Can you look after Madzie tomorrow?</strong></em> </p><p>He was just about to reply when he bumped into a young man since he wasn't really paying attention to the things around him. </p><p>"Oh, sorry,"</p><p>The man looked at him in disgust. </p><p>"Yeah you should be." he mumbled. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Someone like you shouldn't be here." </p><p>"What the-" Magnus started but was cut off </p><p>"I can't believe you of all people are dating Alexander Lightwood.I mean, what the hell does he see in a warlock?"</p><p>Magnus just stared at him in shock.</p><p>"Or maybe... he's just using you for your magic..." </p><p>Magnus's heart dropped to his stomach. This has always been one of his biggest insecurities.At the beginning of his and Alec's relationship he wondered if the shadowhunter only cared about his magic.If he'd still want to be with him if he didn't have it.Sometimes the thought still lingered in the back of his mind. </p><p>"Yeah, that could be it.Why else would he want you? Why else would anyone want you? "</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU SAYING ALL THIS?" Magnus yelled. </p><p>"Hey! I'm just telling you the truth" the man stated with a smug look on his face.Magnus was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice a couple of meters away.</p><p>"HEY JOHN I NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE!"</p><p>"OKAY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." </p><p>"Bye Warlock" John said with a vicous smile on his face.

</p><p>At this point point Magnus was crying but he kept walking down the hallway.Thoughts were racing trough his mind. </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<strong>*is he really just using me?*</strong><br/>
</em>
</p><p> <em><br/>
<strong>"of course he is!" The voice in his head answerd</strong><br/>
</em></p><p>  <em><br/>
<strong>*does he actually love me?*</strong><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em><br/>
<strong>"Not even your own mother loved you. Why on earth would he?"</strong><br/>
</em>
</p><p>  <em><br/>
<strong>*Am I this easy to decive?*</strong><br/>
</em></p><p><em><strong>"Apparently</strong></em>..."</p><p>He kept walking down the hallway until he was out of the institute </p><p>  <strong>2 HOURS LATER AT THE LOFT</strong></p><p>Alec was standing outside of the loft.He was excited to see Magnus. They've only been apart for a couple of hours but he already missed him.</p><p>When he opend the door he saw Magnus sitting on the couch.He looked like he'd been crying for hours.He immediately started walking towards Magnus and kneeled in front of him. </p><p>"What's wrong?What happened?" he asked in worry.</p><p>No answer. </p><p>"Magnus, whats wrong?" he asked cupping Magnus's face</p><p>"When you told me that you loved me...were you lying?" Magnus asked trying hold back his tears</p><p>"What? Of course I wasn't lying! Why would think that?" </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<strong>*why would he think I lied to him?*</strong><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Magnus remaind silent </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>Magnus took a deep breath. </p><p>"On my way out of the institute I bumped into this guy, John...He started talking about how I was disgusting and that you were just using me for my magic..." Magnus said when tears started to fill his eyes again</p><p>Alec clenched his fists </p><p>
  <em></em><br/>
<strong>*How dare someone make him doubt himself!*</strong><br/>
</p><p>"Magnus you're not disgusting.You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I'm with you because I love you, " Alec stated. </p><p>Magnus couldn't help but smile </p><p>"Always remember that, " Alec said looking Magnus deep in the eyes, "I'll make sure this John guy knows that no one is allowed to talk to you like that." he continued angrily. </p><p>"Please don't hurt him Alexander! I don't want any more trouble..." </p><p>Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm down."I won't." He said, giving Magnus a small smile."You look really tired,let's go to bed" he said standing up. </p><p>"Alright"</p><p>  <strong>THE NEXT DAY AT THE INSTITUTE </strong></p><p>Finding out John's last name wasn't hard since Magnus gave him a detailed description of the guy and there were only 4 people named John at the New Yorker Institute.</p><p>"Mr. Lightwood, " John said as he entered Alec's office.The shadowhunter just stared at him."Ehmm... why did you call me here? What can I do for you?" He asked nervously </p><p>"Sit." Alec said clenching his teeth. "You're going to listen to me John. I don't know who the hell you think you are but If you ever disrespect Magnus Bane again you'll be in some deep shit. The only reason you're not in more trouble right now is because he asked me not to hurt you. So from now on, if you feel the urge to talk bad to or about Magnus you better keep your damn mouth shut. Got it? " </p><p>"Uhm, yes! Of course!"</p><p>"Now get the hell out of my office!" Alec said in an agressive tone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>